A multi-window system, in which plural windows can be displayed, is known. In a case where such a multi-window system is applied to an electronic device such as a mobile phone, an operation to select a window can be inconvenient. For example, in an electronic device that does not have a pointing device such as a mouse for selecting a position (coordinate), an operation to select a desired window is likely to be inconvenient if the number of windows displayed increases.
As a technique for improving operability in the multi-window system, a technique described in JP 2-178726 A and JP 8-30423 A (see paragraphs 0096-0100) is known. By the technique described in JP 2-178726 A and JP 8-30423 A display positions of one window and another window are switched. However, the technique of switching display positions requires that plural windows whose display position is to be switched be specified; therefore, the technique is not suitable for an electronic device not having a pointing device. The same is true in a situation in which a desired window is selected from a displayed list.